


Insatiable

by Cycian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cycian/pseuds/Cycian
Summary: 'You could never get tired of waking up next to Angela. Yes, she was completely and utterly dishevelled, she had her... special morning breath and would occasionally snore, but God, was she beautiful. Your arm felt numb, she was sleeping on it again, but you would trade a nap with Angela over a functional arm any day of the week.'Spoiler: You also do the dirty on the kitchen counter.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is also uploaded on First Night With The Ladies, but it was meant as more of a stand alone.

You could never get tired of waking up next to Angela. Yes, she was completely and utterly dishevelled, she had her morning breath and would occasionally snore, but God, was she beautiful. Your arm felt numb, she was sleeping on it again, but you would trade a nap with Angela over a functional arm any day of the week.   
She stirred in her sleep, you knew that this meant that she was going to wake up anytime now. You stroked her hair, leaving a soft kiss on her temple. She slowly opened her eyes, and you couldn’t help but smile.   
You were not on your own shared bed, you were on a mission. And, Lord, what a mission. You and Angela, on a paradisiac island. Well, filled to the brim with criminals, gangs, cults, and with some poor settlers in between. But as the soft oceanic breeze gently swung the curtains of your hut open, giving you an eyeful of the ocean, you didn’t mind that part.   
Angela borrowed your Hawaiian shirt, and saying that she looked good in it was an understatement.   
“Five more minutes…” She moaned, closing her eyes and nestling closer, her head against your collarbone.   
You shook your head, holding her close. Your stomach growled, and she chuckled at that.  
“The old lady on the hill gave me some eggs, perhaps we should eat breakfast?” Implied Angela, knowing fairly well that never again would you leave the medic near a stove. It was too dangerous, this woman was drastically awful at cooking.   
“Okay, let go of me, then.”   
Angela tightened her grip, you sighed in exasperation.   
“You are impossible, Angie. But picture this, eggs, with perhaps some toast, some nice, juicy fruits…” You trailed off, you knew just how much she was fond of mangos.   
Before she let you go, she grabbed you by the hem of your underwear.  
“I can think of a juicy fruit I’d rather eat...” She purred, in a sultry voice.   
“… But eggs sound quite appealing right now.”   
You chuckled, kissing her on the lips before getting up and starting cooking.   
A few minutes later, as you were laying the eggs on the plate, waiting for the toaster to finally give you back your toasts, your lover came from behind you, her hands on your stomach.   
“Someone’s awfully naughty, this morning…” You grinned, you certainly didn’t mind waking up like this every day. Her hands trailed lower, past the band of your underwear, as she drew lazy circles against your most sensible part.   
You let out a pleased sigh, letting your body rest against hers. Her mouth was on your neck, alternating between licking, sucking, nipping and kissing. You exhaled shakily, her fingers were trailing lower, caressing your wetness, but never plunging.   
“Angela…” You begged. She entered you with two fingers, air rushed to your lungs as you gasped, your hand flying to her hair, pulling her back to your neck.   
“Hmm, mein schätz…” She sped up her rhythm, you braced your forearms on the counter as she bent you over.   
Your legs just couldn’t stand anymore, they were shaking.   
Angela let out a low, throaty chuckle, before turning you around, picking you up, and unceremoniously dropping you on the counter.   
She pinched the hem of your underwear, dragging it to your ankles, before placing herself between your legs, a most devious smile painted across her face. She parted your soaked lips with her fingertips, sending shivers down your body, despite the heat. The medic was taking her sweet time, for sure. You pressed your ankles against her back, urging her to hurry. There were times where you two would bask in each other’s naked glory, but there was urgency, there were needs to be sated.   
Angela was merciful, and her lips closed around your bundle of nerve, you couldn’t help but arch your back, closing your eyes in bliss as a pleased sigh left your lips. Her kiss to your most sensible part grew more heated, she took it into her mouth with passion, lightly sucking on it.   
You could feel your walls clutch in anticipation, craving to be filled.  
“Angie, I need you, now.” You managed to say, between a few gasps.  
You feared that perhaps, she had not heard you, as she simply resumed her ministrations.   
Just as you were about to beg, she added a single finger, teasing your entrance. What a tease. You hadn’t realised that you said it out loud until she commented that you were much worse.   
Well, she wasn’t wrong.   
As the finger eased into you, you felt your walls wrapping around her digit. You gasped as she pushed into you, you could feel all the tiredness and soreness of the last few days melting away.   
Your reaction seemed to encourage Angela, who finally decided to end your suffering, and added another finger, to your enjoyment.   
She sped up the rhythm, her fingers curled on your sweet spot, pushing, curling, dancing with your pleasure like a tango with desire itself. You moaned in ecstasy, feeling a rush of heat leaving your shaking body, moving like the waves on the beach.   
You felt something in your lower abdomen clenching impossibly tight, as if it were about to burst.  
“Angela, I-I’m close…” The hand that was holding your hip found yours, and you looked down, your gaze lost in Angela’s.   
Her cerulean eyes stared at you with such love, you couldn’t help but stare back, falling in love with every little detail, her messy hair, the clear liquid dripping from her chin, before she dived back in.   
You didn’t want to miss a thing, the way her mouth moved not around, but with you, in rhythm with your body, playing your body like an instrument. She could make you sing like no other.   
The knot in your stomach finally burst, you could feel your muscles clenching, your legs shook as you moved your hips frantically, trying to take it all in, Angela certainly appreciated that, more eager than ever, her hand back to gripping your thigh, as she devoured you with the utmost pleasure.   
You couldn’t hold it anymore, it was an explosion of sensations, you threw your head back, your eyes rolling back, as your ankles dug into her back. You opened your mouth in what started as a loud moan but ended up in a violent cry, as your voice could take no more.   
You let your head rest against the fragile wall of the hut, your eyes droopy and feeling lightheaded.   
Angela was about to say something, as the toaster finally threw the toasts flying. The medic caught them with dexterity, before placing them on the plate.  
“Breakfast, part two?” She said, putting on her most innocent face, as she licked her fingers clean of your juice.   
“You are simply insatiable.”


End file.
